


Самурай

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020), Li_Jeevas



Series: Нерейтинговый визуал команды Рус_рока [2]
Category: NIOH (Video Game), Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom, Самурай – Марко Поло (song)
Genre: Art, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Portraits, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas
Summary: Портрет
Series: Нерейтинговый визуал команды Рус_рока [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844902
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Самурай

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Самурай](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/654283) by Марко Поло. 



[](https://sun9-3.userapi.com/rDAuROzM3Zdn2cMgd1BABu1iiBfBcmZZEiJ6vQ/V-wj6-yLrOU.jpg)


End file.
